MU2K14:Elektra
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: The lethal scarlet assassin,Elektra the greatest assassin in the World takes on the impossible...destroy The Hand.
1. Chapter 1

ELEKTRA

ISSUE #1

DEADLY

By:Chris "TheMtVernonKid" Bennett

The woman known as Elektra Natchios has walked a path of black and white. She has looked Death in the eye and returned. She has loved and has been loved . She has skills that make her one of the best . But all the years of combat ,she is about to embark on something that she maybe over her head.

Hell's Kitchen,New York City

Matt Murdock's Apartment

Matt Murdock: Wow, what a day. Time for a nice hot bath. First let's check my messages.

Matt walks over to his answering machine.

Automatic Voice: You have one message .

Matt plays the message while filling his tub with water. He smiles on account he knows who it is.

Foggy Nelson (on machine): Yo Matt! Just wanted to remind you we're still on for tomorrow night . You and me and the Eve Twins see you tomorrow night.

Matt Murdock: (laughing) That Foggy but I made a promise.

He turns the water off but unawarely approached by a female.

Elektra: Hello Matt. How are you?

Matt Murdock: Elektra? You always were the only one who could do that. How long have you been here?

Elektra: Long enough. The Eve Twins?

Matt Murdock: It's a favor for Foggy.

Elektra: I see. How is Foggy doing these days?

Matt Murdock: Foggy is doing fine . Elektra what's going ?

Elektra: I'm sorry Matt I should've come I'm sorry.

Elektra approaches the window ready to depart but Matt grabs her arm. Elektra closes her eyes and shakes her head ,she then stares into the moonlit sky turns and looks back at Matt . She guides him to the bedroom . Once inside the two give into one another with such passion.

Later that Night:

Matt Murdock: Hey ,you leaving ?

Elektra: Yes Matt it's time to go it was wonderful but I need to go. To end something that should've ended a long time ago.

Matt Murdock: And what is that?

Elektra: Not what Matt….but who? The Hand.

Matt Murdock: Your joking right? Elektra that's impossible.

Elektra: Matt they have done enough to many people! I'm gonna burn them down.

Matt Murdock: It's suicide !

Elektra: Don't try and stop me Matt .

Matt Murdock: Elektra it can't be done I tried.

Elektra: No! Matt you tried to change them and look what happened. Matt I know you're only trying to help but I have to.

Matt Murdock: Why?

Elektra: Because I am the only one .

When Elektra tries to exit Matt grabs her again.

Matt Murdock: Elektra! Please this is suicide ,think about this,please.

Matt is so upset he didn't notice the swift attack by Elektra.

Matt Murdock: My legs I can't move ...I can't move.

Elektra: You'll be alright in a few hours your legs are temporarily disabled . I'm sorry Matt but I must for too long the Hand has made the lives of many a living hell. Many including yourself I truly am sorry but this is goodbye,Matt. I will always love you till we meet again in another life.

The raven haired beauty exits the apartment in tears. But she doesn't let that stop her . Elektra focused on her task at hand and moves forward her next stop ,Shadowland.

Meanwhile at Shadowland,

The Kingpin: Miyu my loyal servant I take it there will be no problem with you leading a group to send a message to my enemies.

Miyu: No Master Fisk. Those who stole from you will be punished swiftly but painfully.

The Kingpin: Good ,and while Lady Bullseye and Typhoid Mary are dealing with other matters for the Hand . I rely on you for this task.

Miyu: Yes Master Fisk.

The Kingpin: Very well Miyu then go.

Miyu takes a handful of Hand ninja and departs on her task. Fisk looks upon the city with such admiration. But soon he feels a present.

The Kingpin: Miyu is that you my dear?

No one replies but Fisk knows someone is lurking in the shadows .

The Kingpin: Show yourself!

The figure enters the light..

The Kingpin: You?

Elektra: Hello Fisk.

The Kingpin: do you know where you are?

Elektra: Indeed I do Fisk.

Elektra quickly charges at Fisk. He doesn't have enough time to react. With a few well placed high spin kicks Elektra sends Fisk tumbling to his knees.

The Kingpin: (laughing) First blood to you my dear.

Elektra: Won't be the last !

The Kingpin recovers and begins to charge at Elektra.

Elektra doesn't move she let's Fisk approach her . Right before the huge man grabs her, Elektra hits Fisk in the throat with the hilt of her sai. Fisk falls back to his desk gasping for air . However when he thought the pain couldn't get any worse. Elektra leaps onto his desk and plunges both of her sai into Fisk's hands.

The Kingpin: Aaaargh!

Elektra: How does it feel you bastard?

She removes one her sai from Fisk's hand placing it directly under Fisk throat.

The Kingpin: (in pain) Elektra...you ...have ...dug your own grave. My...people ...will be ...here shortly.

Elektra: Don't think you're out of danger from me.

The Kingpin: What...do you want Elektra?

Elektra: You're all gonna fall Fisk. Every last one of you in the Hand.

The Kingpin: ( laughing) You think you can destroy this . The Hand is too big.

Elektra: (smiling) That's the challenge I should kill you right here and now but I need you to deliver the message. You all are on the list and I am death. Prepare for it as best you can .

Elektra heard approaching foot steps she departs leaving Fisk.

One Day Later at JFK Airport:

Ticket Seller: Hello may I help you?

Elektra: One to Athens,Greece please.

Ticket Seller: Wow ! Greece always wanted to go there. Business?

Elektra: No ,I'm going home.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

ELEKTRA #2

DEADLY PART 2

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Previously…

The raven haired assassin known as Elektra has declared she will end the Hand. She has already send a message to the leader of the Hand Wilson Fisk. She also knows that this is a mission she may not return from so she says her goodbyes to the man she loves Matt Murdock aka Daredevil. Now Elektra is going home to Greece.

SHADOWLAND:

The Kingpin: How did she get in here! And where were you two!

Miyu: Master I can't wrap your wounds.

The Kingpin: I'm sorry Miyu my dear.

Typhoid Mary: We were doing them same as Miyu remember.

Lady Bullseye just nods in agreement.

The Kingpin: Yes I remember,she will pay dearly for this.

Miyu: I shall deal with her Master.

Typhoid Mary: (laughing) Sure ass kisser Elektra would wipe the floor with you.

Miyu looks at Typhoid Mary with anger in her eyes.

Typhoid Mary: Trying to put fear in me little girl? You forget one thing,I am fear.

Miyu: We shall see.

The Kingpin: Enough! Stand down both of you,our objective is Elektra. I want eyes all over the city. I want to know where she has gone.

Lady Bullseye: Do we pay Murdock a visit?

The Kingpin: No. I do not need another obstacle in the way. Is that understood?

Lady Bullseye: Understood.

MEANWHILE ABOVE THE ATLANTIC:

Flight Attendant: Would you care for something to drink?

Elektra: Just water please.

Flight Attendant: Here you are?

Elektra: Thank you.

Elektra draws out a scope of the known Hand branches around the world.

Elektra (speaking to herself) Okay the South American branch was lead by the Daimyo Bakuto. However he was killed by White Tiger. However if I know Fisk he'll have a new Daimyo leading this branch. That may be my first destination.

Elektra also goes down all the operatives and warriors of the Hand. And one member catches her eye.

Elektra: Tomi Shishido,The Gorgon.

Elektra remembers the last time she encountered The Gorgon. She remembers even with the combination of herself and Wolverine he was an extremely tough opponent. Not to mention his mutant abilities.

BACK AT SHADOWLAND:

Lady Bullseye: We have word on Elektra?

The Kingpin: Where?

Lady Bullseye: 24 hours ago Elektra was seen at JFK.

The Kingpin: And do you know where is going?

Typhoid Mary: Indeed we do.

The Kingpin: (smashes the desk) Just tell me Mary!

Typhoid Mary: Aren't we a bit grouchy.

Kingpin glares

Typhoid Mary: Okay. She took flight to Athens,Greece.

Lady Bullseye: And one of our operatives gave us the flight number. Flight 168

The Kingpin: So she returns home, interesting.

Miyu: Interesting indeed master. But what these two have forgotten to tell you we have operatives everywhere. And she's one of my best.

Typhoid Mary: (laughing) Your best? The teachers pet thinks one of her own will take out the Elektra.

Miyu: Do not worry master The Demon will success.

The Kingpin: Demon?

Miyu: That is what she's called.

Kingpin stares in the heart of the city.

The Kingpin: Inform her.

Miyu: At once master.

BACK ON FLIGHT 168:

Flight Attendant: More water?

Elektra: Yes,thank you.

Flight Attendant: You're welcome. Better fasten your seat belt we land in an hour.

Elektra fasten her belt.

?:Yes I see her as clear as day. What are your orders? I see. Yes I understand.

An hour later the plane lands and Elektra departs.

Elektra: Welcome home.

She travels through the street of Athens viewing the sites and people.

Elektra (speaking Greek): Excuse where can I find an hotel or inn.

Store owner: There's beautiful inn South of here it's very lovely.

Elektra: Thank you.

Elektra travels south just like the store owner said she comes upon the inn. It looks upon the Aegean Sea and once again Elektra thinks to herself.

Flight Attendant: Hello again Ms.H20.

Elektra: You again taking in the sights,I see.

Flight Attendant: Yeah. You know I never recall asking for your name.

Elektra: My name is Elektra.

Flight Attendant: Like the daughter of King Agamemnon.

Elektra: Spelled with a K not a C.

Flight Attendant: I'm Iria...Iria Fuma. Well better get back to sightseeing maybe we'll meet again Elektra.

Elektra: I doubt that Iria but fair well.

As Iria leaves Elektra takes one more look at the sea before entering. Once inside Elektra pays for her room. Inside her room she continues to plan out her mission. She continued for hours not even taken time to eat her mind was fully on the task at hand. By the time she realize it was evening. So Elektra departs from her room and takes a walk. Traveling down the streets once again she looks upon the ruins of Acropolis. Elektra makes up her mind and travels deeper in the ruins until she comes to a clearing.

Elektra: Enough I know you're there I've known for sometime now. Come out whoever you are.

?: Your repetition proceeds you.

Elektra: And who are you?

?: I'm called The Demon.

Elektra: The Demon,huh? Well Demon show yourself.

Out of the darkness Elektra sees a red hair Asian woman. Her eyes pulses with that of a beast.

Elektra: The flight attendant. Or should I call you Iria Fuma.

Iria Fuma: Yes it is I.

Elektra: So how long you've been with The Hand?

Iria Fuma: How did you know?

Elektra: I know that smell.

Iria Fuma: Smell?

Elektra: The smell of blood. So the overweight gorilla knows I'm here.

Iria Fuma: He does. And I Iria "The Demon" Fuma will bring him your head.

Elektra: I give you one offer Iria. Walk away, if not I will kill you.

Iria Fuma: So the great Elektra offers me a choice. Very well. Here's my answer.

With amazing speed Iria throw a knife however Elektra catches it. Before Elektra reacts Iria is soaring in the air. She hurdles here Kunai at Elektra,but she counters her attack and reacts with a swift side kick.

Elektra: I'll give you credit you're fast. But I must say Kunai with chains an incredible weapon for destinate. However..

Elektra rushes in for another close quarter attack. Iria smiles in excitement but she moves back just enough to use her weapon.

Elektra: Same attack!

Iria Fuma: No different

Iria throws another dagger but once again Elektra evades.

Elektra: This ends now!

Once in range Elektra goes in for a final attack but Iria surprises Elektra with a hidden blade. Elektra tries to evades it just enough.

Iria Fuma: Didn't expect that did you? And look you're bleeding.

With Elektra slightly wounded Iria's assault becomes more aggressive the sight of blood seem to excite her. All Elektra can do at the moment is defend but even still she stays calm.

Iria Fuma: This is all the great Elektra has?

Iria takes another strike however Elektra evades and thrusts the handle of her sai into Iria's throat. She follow ups few quick strikes to the ribs. Iria semi recovers, out of anger tries to kick Elektra,but she catches her foot and breaks Iria's left ache.

Iria Fuma: Aaaargh!

Elektra: That's three broken ribs and a broken ache. Don't try it.

Iria Fuma: Then...finish..it

Elektra: No.

Iria Fuma: No? But you said..

Elektra: You're gonna send a message to the fat man.

Iria Fuma: If you don't kill me I'll come after you again.

Elektra: Then so be it. But tell him to once again prepare for death. And I am death.

Elektra walks away not before turning back to Iria.

Elektra: Iria Demon. You have lost that name because I exorcised the demon.

Elektra walks away leaving Iria Fuma to ponder those words

To Be Continued


End file.
